Poemes
by Erika Arau
Summary: Une série de poèmes indépendant les uns des autres. Yullen bien sûr !
1. Chapter 1: Cruelles pensées

**Momo voulait du drama, voilà !**

**J'ai retrouvé cet OS et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose... Il est compliqué et déprimant !**

**Qui parle? Est-ce qu'ils sont tous deux? Ou bien une pensée simple et une autre plus profonde?**

**Je crois que les deux se valent, même si depuis l'arc d'Alma j'aime à penser que c'est la deuxième... Sauf qu'il n'existait pas à l'époque je crois...**

**Ah je vais pleurer... Vite quelque chose de drôle !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: Cruelles pensées<strong>

Ma vie est simple je n'ai plus rien

_Ma vie est simple je n'ai plus rien_

Et pourtant j'ai su me relever depuis que je suis là

_Et pourtant je ne pensais pas descendre plus bas_

Ils m'ont ouvert les bras, je l'ai en remercie

_Ils n'ont fait que mentir, j'ai été trahi._

Enfin pas tous...

_Enfin pas tous..._

Toi tu es différent d'eux

_C'est toi qui a été le plus odieux_

Tu n'as fait que me rejeter qu'importe ce que je faisais

_Tu n'as fait que m'aider qu'importe ce que je disais_

Pourquoi est tu si déplaisant ?

_Pourquoi est tu si obsédant ?_

Je n'avais besoin que d'une raison de vivre avant

_Je n'avais besoin que d'une raison de vivre pourtant_

Et c'était lui

_Et c'était lui_

Comme un prélude il a été le premier

_Comme un prélude il n'est que premier_

Mais aujourd'hui tu l'as remplacé

_Mais aujourd'hui tu es mon dernier_

Un unique et véritable amour

_Une déferlante de sensation dont je ne peux plus suivre le court_

S'il te plait

_S'il te plait_

Embrasse-moi...  
><em>Puisque je ne l'ose pas...<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Passion toxique

**Second OS**

**Je me rend compte dans mes poèmes qu'il n'y a pas d'aide pour savoir qui parle... Du coup moi même je ne sais plus.**

**Surement Allen, il n'y a que lui pour être aussi sensible! Et je le vois mal fumer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: Passion toxique<br>**

Dans une danse effrénée, nos langues se rencontrent pour la première fois  
>C'est une valse spontanée, pour nos lèvres qui se côtoies<br>Tu condamnes mes commissures par des baisés endiablés  
>Pendant que je guéris ces fissures qui t'ont tant accablés<br>L'écume s'échoue en chacun de nous  
>Et tout devient flou<p>

Je peux vivre ici, dans la douleur si c'est avec toi  
>Déchanter ainsi, avec cette ardeur ne m'effraye pas<p>

Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas  
>Continuons cette transe<br>Je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas  
>Car nous avons conçu une danse<br>Propre à nous.

Toutes les larmes du monde n'engloutiront pas, l'amour que je te porte  
>Toutes ces paupières closent ne pourront faire disparaitre, cette sensation si forte.<br>Bouche contre bouche je sens ta passion qui descend au creux de mon cou  
>Elle est sombre, envoutante me broie de ses dents prêt à m'en rendre fou<p>

Je veux vivre ici, sur tes doigts plutôt que loin de toi  
>Implanté aussi, ce bonheur qu'ils ne connaissent pas<p>

Je t'en prie, reste comme ça  
>Tout est si intense<br>Je t'en prie, prend moi  
>Puisque nous avons enfanté une offense<br>En devenant un tout

Je t'en pris puisque,  
>Nous seront châtié pour ce péché<br>Autant y prendre du plaisir…  
>Je t'en supplie<br>Prenons en le plus possible  
>Quitte à en mourir<p>

Je veux périr ici, crever d'amour pour toi  
>Expirer si, tu n'es plus près de moi<p>

Je ne suis qu'une cigarette  
>Qui brulera jusqu'à ce que tu m'éteins<br>Je ne suis qu'une brindille fluette  
>Rêvant de ne t'offrir que du bien.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Ne me dit pas

**Bon là je sais! C'est Yu XD**

**Mon dieu... Je suis niaise, j'ai honte!**

**Comme toujours amusez-vous bien !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: Ne me dis pas<br>**

Une illusion semblant réelle, peut être ignorée  
>Mais une réalité peut-elle être aussi banalisée ?<br>Rêve et vérité s'entremêlent dans cette pièce où je me trouve  
>Pourquoi m'as tu donc dis ce que tu éprouves?<br>Veux-tu savoir ce que j'en pense?

Ne me dit pas que tu m'aimes avec ce regard  
>Car c'est un masque que tu portes même dans tes draps<br>Ne me dit pas que tu comprends ce mal  
>Qui me ronge au fond de moi<br>La vie n'est qu'une comédie  
>Dont nous payons jour après jour le prix<br>Nous sommes au beau milieu d'un théâtre  
>Lui même aussi sombre que l'âtre<p>

Voir ce sourire sur tes lèvres pour chaque personne qui passe  
>Me rappelle à quel point ce ne sont que de facétieuses grimaces<br>Alors comment puis-je croire ces belles paroles?  
>Elles ne font que brûler le peu qu'il me reste de cœur...<br>Quand je vois que ce n'est qu'un rôle.  
>Je me demande si ce n'était pas une erreur...<br>Veux-tu réellement savoir ce que j'en pense?

Ne me dit pas que moi  
>Je puisse faire quelque chose pour toi<br>Ne dit pas que je suis ton cœur  
>Car je ne sais apaiser ta douleur<br>Je ne sais rien faire qui pourrait t'aider  
>Ni le pouvoir de te sauver<br>C'est un miroir qui nous sépare  
>Un fardeau qui nous entrave<p>

Ne me dit pas qu'il y a quelque chose en toi  
>Qui te pousse vers moi<br>Car je ne saurai pas te rejeter  
>Je t'aime trop pour cela<p>

Ne dit pas de ta voix si pure  
>Que j'ai un regard dure<br>Dis moi juste qu'il est trop tard  
>Pour sortir de ton emprise<br>Et que ce destin ou le hasard  
>Ne reprendra pas sa prise<br>Sur toi

Dis le moi, je t'en supplie  
>Que je puisse enfin en finir...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: DIA

**Avant dernier OS  
><strong>

**Non je ne vous dirais pas ce que veux dire DIA... Jamais, j'ai trop honte. **

**Je crois que c'est Yu, je crois hein...**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: DIA<strong>

Une chambre

Couloir de gauche

Un goût de déjà vu

**_-Continue-_**

Suis-je perdu ?

**_-Continue-_**

C'est seulement la nuit

Que je m'exprime

A travers toi

**_-Ne t'arrêtes pas_**-

Grâce à ta peau

**_-Iku yo-_**

Si je suis ta moitié

Laisse-moi devenir ton opposé

Pour y absorber tous tes péchés

Car je ne pourrais me le pardonner

Lentement tes mains

Se rapproche de mes reins

Tu sais toujours comment me faire du bien

**Je suis un poison qui coule doucement dans tes veines**

**Tu es le serpent, à la bouche tentatrice qui m'emplit de déveine**

**_...  
><em>**

Quelques caresses

D'une douceur enchanteresse

Transforme la tendresse

**_-Encore-_**

En une délicieuse ivresse

**_-Encore-_**

D'un coup de couteau

Met mon cœur en lambeau

Si je suis l'ombre

-**_Je vais…-_**

De ce magnifique tableau

Quand je ferme les yeux

Tu refermes ta prise sur moi

Est-ce donc ça monter aux cieux ?

Tu prends du plaisir à me faire souffrir

Mais c'est en réalité moi qui te le demande

Peut-être bien que c'est le pire ?

**Je suis un pinson battant des ailes pour atteindre ce magnifique bleu ciel**

**Tu es la chanson qui m'apportera les couleurs qui manquent à mon arc-en-ciel**

**_..._**

Tu es un petit démon

A l'allure d'un ange au sourire aguicheur

Me faisant un méchant petit sermon

Vas y punis-moi… Ca me va

Tes ongles sur mon corps me grisent

Et ta langue accise m'oblige

A rester sous ton emprise

Tant que tu ne me renies pas…

Ca me va

**Je ne suis qu'un morceau être parmi tant d'autre !**

**Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cœur**

**C'est bien toi qui est le véritable apôtre**

**Et pourtant tu as choisis d'être mon guérisseur**

**Je ne suis pas humain !**

**_..._**

**Sauf quand je suis avec quelqu'un...**


	5. Chapter 5: Souvenirs

**Fini !**

**A mon avis, j'ai du l'écrire en pensant a IMS... Mauvaise idée de le mettre avant le dernier chap XD**

**Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si la fin était écrit en noir et blanc non? Si? Tant pis =P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Souvenirs<strong>

_Je ne me souviens pas.  
>Et pourtant<em>  
>…<p>

Tes yeux marqués par ces cernes noirs divulguent l'assombrissement de ton cœur.  
>Et la vague qui c'est échouée sur tes joues est encore présente.<br>Toutes tes tentatives pour le cacher sont vaines.

Je l'entends dans ta voix  
>Dans tes mains qui me sert toutes tremblantes.<p>

Je le ressens dans tout mon être  
>Comme si c'était une évidence entre nous<br>Et pourtant je ne m'en souviens pas

Tout c'est effacé une seconde fois  
>Même ton nom en est venu à disparaitre<br>Ton sourire, tes lèvres  
>Je ne me remets de rien<p>

Comme une résurrection  
>Mes sens réapprennent à vivre<br>Et redécouvrent tes sentiments à mon égard

Je remarque sans mal tes détours  
>Ce faux sourire qui cache ta détresse<br>Des mots erronés qui résonnent  
>Dans un univers absurde que tu t'es crée pour te protéger<p>

Mais le néant c'est installé dans ma mémoire  
>Et je ne sais si le vrai moi tenterais quoique ce soit<br>Je pourrais te prendre à part et t'obliger à faire face à tes émotions  
>Mais qu'y gagnerais-je ?<p>

Je tente malgré tout de rester celui que tout le monde connait  
>Mais tes actes semblent cacher quelque chose<br>Aurai-je été différent seul avec toi ?

Ton regard fuyant ne cesse de chercher discussion  
>Cependant ta raison semble restreindre ce désir<br>Et te fais abandonner au moindre souci  
>Je déteste ça.<p>

Je vois bien le désespoir t'envahir  
>A ces moments passés loin de moi<br>Les pires restant tout de même ceux  
>Où je ne suis qu'à un mètre de toi<p>

Peut être qu'un jour tu auras le courage de te lancer  
>Et me déclarera tous ses sentiments<br>Qui t'assiègent quand je suis dans ton esprit

Tu seras devant moi empli d'espérance et d'amour à revendre  
>N'ayant qu'à l'esprit entendre à nouveau ces mots<br>Qui t'avais offert un bonheur sans pareil

Je l'entends dans cette voix  
>Cet amour qui parcoure ton être<br>Qu'un jour tu viendras à moi  
>Je le sais<p>

Mais je ne me souviens de rien  
>Ni de ces sentiments qu'on avait en commun.<p>

Je ne me souviens de rien  
>Ni de ces sensations qui avant voulait que nous ne fassions qu'un<p>

Donc ne te torture pas trop l'esprit  
>Car la réponse ne peut te faire plaisir<br>Puisque ces besoins ne sont plus mien  
>Je ne perçois plus rien<p>

Alors au lieu de rester ainsi  
>A espérer que je puisse retrouver mes souvenirs<br>Pourquoi ne pas tenter de me reconquérir  
>Une fois encore ?<p> 


End file.
